Pitates!
by RoseMarieZutara
Summary: What would happen if Avatar:the last Air bender took place on the high seas. Zutara/tokka


Katara:

A couple years ago there were two terrors of the sea, not unlike it is now. One was a man, my father, named Hakoda. He was called the king of the seas. He was feared by rich merchants, and looked up to by the entire pirating community. He was undefeated in battle, until one day he was caught by surprise. He had been sleeping in his bunk when he woke to a dagger at his neck. He looked up and saw two blue dancing eyes. He fell in love.

This was the queen of pirates, Kya. She was beautiful, smart, and was truly good at heart. They were married, or as married as you can get when you are the scourge of the ocean. They then produced me and my older brother Sokka. We were happy. Until one day a new king tried to claim the waters. His name was Ozai, and he was the King of the Fire Nation.

He wanted us to join the army, and try to take down our friends and family in the Pirate Nation. Father said that that would happen as soon as the Fire Nation froze over. So Ozai sent people to come destroy us. He succeeded in destroying us, but not in the way he thought. He managed to kill my mother. That pissed my dad off.

We abandoned our fleet, dad taking a ship, and me and my brother sharing a ship. And we decided that since Ozai had taken our mother, we were going to take away his navy. We became feared in every corner of the globe, because we took no Fire Nation prisoners. We never attacked any merchants, or pleasure vessels, we only destroyed Fire Navy ships. Still, people fear that which they do not know.

So I was given my mother's title, and my father reclaimed his. My brother was content to stay on my ship, and was my first mate. My crew was also content to attack the Fire Nation, and we even had Fire Princess Azula herself join us. Such sweet revenge.

So it took me by surprise when my brother came up to me and said "Katara, we've got company."

"You have to be kidding me. Who is it?"

"It's the _Ursa_." He said with a wince_._

"What!" I screeched. The _Ursa_ was known for its amazing combat abilities. It was said that the fire prince Zuko himself stayed on that ship. "We don't have ammunition to defeat them with the cannons, and we have too many injured for close quarters fighting."

"I know. What are we going to do? We'll be captured." Said Sokka growing more and more anxious.

"Hush. We will be fine. This is what we'll do. I'll go below decks and hide, get Azula to scorch the name off, and then send her down to hide as well. Tell them you were attacked by the _Kya,_ and that you are heading for the Earth Kingdom. If they search the ship keep calm. This is going to work." I said with a smile, noting his scared expression. "We'll be fine."

"All hands on deck. Azula scorch the name, then head down with the captain. The rest of you here is our story…"

Zuko:

"Sir, we have spotted the _Kya._"

""What?! Are you sure? If you are wrong so help me Agni…"

"No sir, I am positive." The small Air bender looked warily at me when I stood and proceeded to the deck.

"All hands on deck! We have a big surprise for you boys." My crew looked at me curiously. We almost never had good news. "We have spotted pirates." This was met with mutterings and groans. I ignored this. "Not only pirates. We have spotted the _Kya._ We are going to take her and her captain back to the capital. Try not to kill too many people." My last words were drowned out with the thunderous shouts of glee. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

Sokka:

"Run up the white flag, we don't want them to fire without warning. Put your weapons away for La's sake."

We had all dressed in Earth Kingdom garb. I hoped this would work. I trusted my sister indefinitely, but sometimes she worried me. Could the cold woman she had become be the happily smiling little girl I once worried about? From the ship next to us I heard "Prepare to be boarded!"

Here we go.

Zuko:

"State your business." Said a man up front, the clear leader of the group. He was tall, with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes. He looked more like water tribesman.

"We are here because we believe that you may be harboring dangerous pirates. Maybe even the dreaded Queen of Pirates. I hear that there is quite a reward on their heads."

"Us harbor pirates? You must be kidding. Pirates just attacked us a day ago. We are headed to the Earth Kingdom to restock our goods."

"What pirates attacked you?"

"Those from the _Kya, _sir."

I smiled inwardly. He had just told me that I was indeed standing on the _Kya. _"Is that so? Well, I know for a fact that the crew of the _Kya _only attacks the Fire Navy, so you must be lying." I saw the young man's eyes go wide. "So we will be searching this ship, and if we find the Pirate Queen I will personally set fire to this ship. If we fail to find her then I will personally apologize and escort you to the nearest port"

"Okay."

Katara:

I heard the exchange going on above me, as did Azula. She smiled. We both did. We knew that they would never find us. We were down in the sick bay, and we were both covered with sheets. As if we were dead. They wouldn't look in hear, because the might get sick. All we had to do was hold our breath for a moment.

We heard them enter into the sick bay.


End file.
